Gaia the Master Druid
"For my brothers" General Boss and Battleground Information Gaia is the fifth boss in Impossible Bosses and one of the bosses that needs the most teamwork and knowledge; probably only surpassed by Zephire on M+ difficulty. The fight takes place in a forest-like environment with four circles of power in the corners and another four close to the middle. Gaia has four different forms and needs to be handled accordingly. 'Spawn Guardians' Gaia summons four immobile treant sentinels in the four inner circles of power. This is a set ability and therefore is not randomly cast but at certain timings depending on the difficulty. Normalform - Overview and Abilities 'Boss Stats' 'Arjuna' Arjuna is a large aoe spell that can be cast in both normal and bear form. Gaia releases a green wave of death from one of the four corner beacons on the map and covers about a third of the arena. The beacon is chosen by which quarter of the arena has the most players upon casting. The chosen beacon will sparkle in green light shortly before two overlapping waves are released-giving players warning from where Arjuana will come. Its total aoe is a quarter circle with a radius slightly larger than half the diagonal length of the arena. Arjuana deals upwards of 7000 damage to any player(s) in contact, varying with position, and should always be avoided. Positions closer to the beacon and the overlapping middle area receive the most damage. This spell can be dodged by running past its reach, moving towards the wall where the wave will arch around, or by using Veil. Any Arjuna cast within 12 seconds of another Arjuna will be COUNTERABLE for 1.7 second before being cast. 'Virtue' Virtue summons a lot of green small owls in a 1500-1100 units distance circle around him. The owls keep quickly heading towards Gaia in a straight line. If they touch a player they will annihilate for 750 damage each. However the owls will vanish in about 300 aoe around gaia before they reach him. Virtue channels over 3,5 second and also grants Gaia an extra 120 Mana. Virtue animation will always be finished before casting another ability. 'Starfall' Gaia creates a concentrated blizzard of stars that "rain" on a 300 area with the most people. This does 2000 damage over 4,5 seconds. Channeling spells should thus be canceled since it's easy to evade the damage by running out of the area. 'Arcane armor' M+ All magic damage is reduced by 75% and all physical damage reduced by 0%. 'Bearform - Overview and Abilities' 'Impenetrable Armour' On bear form, all physical damage is reduced by 75% and all magic damage by 0%. 'Arjuna' See Normalform abilities 'Starfall' Se Normalform abilities 'NaturesWrath' Sends out star patterned Nova of Force. Players that will get hit get disabled for 2 seconds and receive 250 damage. Gaia will choose a new target after casting Nature's Wrath, preferably the nearest player. 'Entangle' Leaves a number of green orbs on the grounds. Players that touch them will get disabled (silence+ immobility) for 4 seconds. Entangle orbs will vanish if Gaia enters Birdform but not under 20% 'Fury' Gaia stands still and renders immune. He then begins gaining movement, attack damage, and attack speed every 0.5 seconds for up to five seconds of channel time. Gains 250dmg and 10 movement speed every 0.5 sec on Very Easy and Easy. 375 damage and 20ms on every other difficulty. The bonus attack and movement speed lasts for five seconds after Fury has ended. 'Birdform - Overview and Abilities' 'Facts' Gaia does not autoatack during Birdform.Neither does he regenerate mana based on status. Instead he will gain mana from spells and runes.Gaia will always start with Vera and then do either OfaFeather or Moonlight in between before he casts another Vera. 'Resilient Armour V' This Unit reduces all magical damage by 85% and all physical damage by 60% 'Gaia's Influence' Leaves a buff on players that are within 600 unit of Gaia or get hit by moonlight. The Buff is indicated by a small light bulb above the player. You can get rid of it by moving away from Gaia as it slowly begins to fade then. Otherwise you can also press D. A unit that is under Gaia's influence will receive 1500 extra damage everytime it get hits by Vera.OUCH! 'OfaFeather' Gaia summons birds that will fly in random directions and then fall down on ground dealing 9999 damage in the area under them. The impact areas are indicated slightly before they start kamikazing by a double circle adorned with runes and ritual symbols. Gaia also receives 172 mana during OfaFeather over 3 seconds (43/sec). 'Vera' In Bird-form Gaia has 9 orbs surrounding him that he will shoot toward players during Vera. There are two types of orbs. Bright white orbs and blueish orbs.Gaia will remain immobile and render immune at the start of Vera. After 2 seconds Gaia will simultaniously shoot all blueish orbs, each targeting a different player if possible.If not he will target players multiple times. After that he will proceed to shoot the bright white orbs in a sequence each time selecting a new target (does include. During that Gaia will just start flying around changing his position. the possibility to get targeted multiple times).The bright white orbs will remain on the battleground for 10 seconds.The orbs have a certain amount of hitpoints depending on the difficulty. In order to end Birdform all white orbs must be destroyed.Each orb that has been destroyed while remaining on the ground will be replaced by a blueish orb at the end of Vera.Thus Gaia will always fire 9 orbs on every new Vera cast.Gaia will always finish Vera even if he entered Infinity Status already. If the last white orb has been destroyed during Vera he will select a player further than 300 units near him and come down to Normaform dealing 2000 burst damage in a medium aoe. If every player is close to Gaia he will just come down in a "normal" way. Gaia will also automatically leave Birdform after Vera if he is under 20% on Very Easy and Easy difficulty. On Moderate + he will not be immune during Vera and also have 0% resilient armour reduction. Vera precisly calculates each players future position according to their velocity and heading direction before Vera orbs are released. Thus you need to change your direction of movement on the right time after each Vera orb so you are not hit by the orbs. Note: *Gaia's Influence Buff will cause every player with it to get a whole 1500 extra damage from each Vera orb. *Orbs will remove all buffs before the damage applies, except paladin's W. 'Difficulty scaling:' Very Easy: Gaia will start with 4 blueish orbs and 5 bright white orbs in Birdform. Blueish Orb explosion deals 750 damage.Bright white Orb explosion deals 1000 damage. White orbs have 400 hitpoints. Easy: Gaia will start with 2 blueish orbs and 9 bright white orbs in Birdform. Blueish Orb explosion deals 1250 damage.Bright white Orb explosion deals 1000 damage. White orbs have 400 hitpoints. Vera side effect: A unit that get hit by any Vera Orb will get silenced for 12 seconds.Will also disable passive abilities and you are unable to attack. Note: Item charges and effects are not affected by Vera side effect. Armour: Insight can thus remove the buff. Moderate +: Gaia will start with all 9 bright white orbs in Birdform. Blueish orbs deal 1250 damage. White bright orbs deal 1250 damage + 250 damage in a large aoe. White Orbs have 600 hp. Vera side effect: A unit that get hit by any Vera Orb will get silenced for 12 seconds.Will also disable passive abilities and you are unable to attack. Note: Item charges and effects are not affected by Vera side effect. Armour: Insight can thus remove the buff. During Rage Mode he will shoot 9 blueish orbs simultaniously. They deal 750 damage and Vera side effect will apply for 4 seconds. 'Moonlight' Three areas on the battlefield will get drenched in moonlight. Units within them will receive Gaia's Influence. Gaia then dissapears in the sky and reappear in one of the areas. He will also bombard the battlefield with some (~5-10) blue runes. Those runes are harmless to the player however after 7 seconds they will beginn to sparkle and each add 20 mana to Gaia every cast. Runes will dissapear if a player walks over them. Runes also transform into healing orbs during Infinity Status if they remain on the ground. Infinity status - Natures Gift and Starlight. Once Gaia's mana has been quite filled up he gains complete immunity (just like every other boss) and will transform into an immobile gigantic Treant and teleport into the central position He will choose the closest player as his attack target. Gaia does not only have a global attack range and a solid 500 damage/ hit attack with rapid attack speed, to crown it all every of his hits has an entangle side effect which disabled the attack target for 0.5 seconds and also removes buffs (but not the invulnerable D buff or Warrior Spirit). Moreover he spawns another four even mightier treant sentinels in the four Arjuna beacons. They have 1200 hp, global attack range with a 450 damage green projectile, nature affinity and their spell Nwrath with increase their attack speed by 25/50/75 % The Ultimate consists of the following different stages: 1. GIFT OF LIGHT: :Possibly remaining blue orbs from a previous Moonlight spell will turn into golden sparkling healing Whisps and fly towards the boss with 390 ms.Upon reach they each grant him 200 health on VE and 400 health on E+. 2. GIFT OF LIGHT: :Gaia links with the forces of nature and uses them to heal his wounds. Summons a lot of healing whisps that will approach the boss. Upon reach they each grant him 200 health on VE and 400health on E+. 3. STARLIGHT: :Gaia chooses a target player and bombards the area around him with deadly starlight. To be more precisely a green comet-like projectile will fly to the target player from one of the battlefield sides to stop for 1-2 in the destination area before it explodes for very high damage (>100000) in around 1000 Aoe. 4. GIFT OF LIGHT: :Gaia links with the forces of nature and uses them to heal his wounds. Summons a lot of healing whisps that will approach the boss. Upon reach they each grant him 200 health on VE and 400 health on E+. 5. STARLIGHT: :Gaia chooses a target player and bombards the area around him with deadly starlight. To be more precisely a green comet-like projectile will fly to the target player from one of the battlefield sides to stop for 1-2 in the destination area before it explodes for very high damage (>100000) in an around 1000AOE. Special Move - Enrage Mode M+ Below 20% Gaia will constantly shift between his different appearances every ~4 seconds. However he will not render immune during Vera if in Birdform and he will loose all Resilient V armour reduction during Birdform under 20% Lore Gaia was a name that was forgotten by every being in all the lands. No one knew who was “Gaia the Master Druid”, his legend was long forgotten. He had lived for so long to see his name fade in the mind of all of the people he had saved. He was the oldest Druid that has ever lived but he felt no joy or happiness in this life. Even his own children has casted him away because of his powers. His name was not to be spoken anywhere in the land of Lordaeron. As Gaia felt all the sadness in his heart he walked the land looking for some companion or someone who would understand him. Gaia meets two creatures who he forms a bond that was closer than brothers. One was a Bear who was injured by the human hunters and Gaia helped him heal and the other one was a bird who Gaia helped lift his curse. Gaia felt a little of happiness for the first time at long last when he was with those two. They shared everything together; even though they weren’t blood brothers, they called each other brother. Until that day, the day that crushed Gaia and brought him to his knees to curse the Gods. He never saw that day coming even in his wildest drea... nightmares. He lost his two companions. They were killed by human hunters. Gaia was living in despair and hate. His heart was corrupted with the thoughts of revenge but he didn’t have the power to go against such a powerful enemy. “I can give you power." He heard the voice in his head. “And who would be this coward that won’t show his face to me and tells me he can give me power?” Gaia whispered. “Hahaha”, The sound of the laughter shock Gaia’s body. “Those are certainly the word of a wise being.” The sound echoed in Gaia’s ears. “I’ll say it again, I can give you power to take your revenge.” “I don’t need you and your powers so leave me alone.” The sound became silence, but suddenly : “What if I brought the soul of those two back to this world?” it whispered. “WHAT? Are you playing with me? How can you bring them back? That’s impossible.” “I have the power to bring their souls back but without a body they won’t be able to stay in this world.” “You can really do that?” “Yes.” Gaia could not believe what he just heard, but his dream of seeing his two brothers was not a dream anymore. “Alright, but what do you want from me in return?” “I just need your power to help me bring my dream to reality.” “Agreed” “Alright, I just need two living beings to use as a body for them.” Gaia couldn’t imagine his brothers coming back to this world in the body of another living being, “Use my body” “It is done” Category:Bosses